The Golden Watch
by Maximum Vampire
Summary: Blah! This was not how I planned for my day to go. I am currently running for my ever-loving mind from a hoard of angry demons that decided to attack me for no reason. Why me?
1. Golden Eyes

**Sorry for not updating my other fanfics at the momment put I am ashamed to say that I really have no idea what to write next. Gomen!!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Inuyasha *tear* :'(**

Chapter 1: Golden Eyes

Blah! This was not how I planned for my day to go. I am currently running for my ever-loving mind from a hoard of angry demons that decided to attack me for no reason. Why me? I was too injured to fight back or fly away, I had lost my weapon, and my watch had malfunctioned so I was doomed unless I found something to use as a weapon.

As if God heard my plea of help, I pelted out of the forest to find myself in a small valley with a sword probe up against an old well. Instinctively, I grabbed the hilt of the sword and drew it. My eyes got wide as the apparently small rusty sword changed into an ornate fang-toothed beauty that reflected the color of fresh snow in the moonlight. I gazed at the sword for a few second when I realized that the demons were near. Admire sword later, kill annoying demons first. I pointed the sword at the new coming demons and held it high above my head (dang this thing is heavy!). To my surprise, I saw two opposing winds appear in front of me and begin to sizzle with electricity as they met. Barely thinking, I sliced are the middle and whispered into the evening the first words that came to mind, "Wind scar." Before I could even blink, the remains of the wind sliced demons began falling into the valley.

It took all the remaining energy I had to avoid the falling chunks of demon. Blood stained the sword, my trench coat (great and it was my favorite one too…), my dark jeans, and my already red converse. Sighing, I reached into my bloody jacket and reached for my pocket watch. It was a small silver watch with faint pink jewels decorating the vine engraved surface. Looking at the time, I tried to use it, but it remained docile and innocent looking; just great. I leaned against the well for support as I began to get dizzy. I dropped the blood-stained sword into the tall grass and slumped against the well breathing heavy. I needed to eat something. I reached into my knapsack and grabbed the first thing my hand felt, a box of strawberry pocky. I hastily ate the sweet snack and instantly felt a little better. Well, now I better get going before more demons came after smelling the blood of so many died enemies and comrades. I tried to get up, but my shaking legs made me fall to the ground and hit my head on the well. My vision was becoming fuzzy and my body was becoming numb. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was a pair of golden eyes almost exactly the same shade as mine.

**Okay to clarify things a little bit this is my favorite OC Victoria Youngblood from my fanfic _The Days of Insufficient Darkness. _This is what would happen if she was place in Inuyasha...**

**~I had inspiration to write this and i'm not sure if I should ditch it or not...so review if you like it or hate it~**

**Don't worry I will try to update ASAP but I am still trying to figure out if which person the golden-eyed figure should be....hmm....all will be explained in the next chapter!!! :)**

**Sayonara for now!**

**~Maximum Vampire**


	2. The Demon Lord and Pocky

**Hopefully this chapter will help you understand the story aa little more!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Inuyasha....**

**_Chapter 2: The Demon Lord and Pocky_**

An annoying high-pitched voice caused me to slowly get a grip on reality, "Why are we lugging around this pitiful human? She is almost dead!"

"Lord Sesshomaru told us to, Master Jaken," the voice of a little girl replied in a singsong voice. Where am I? Wait a second did that little girl say Sesshomaru? The Lord of the Western Land? That caused my eyes to snap open to reveal a toad demon and small little girl standing by a fire. I was lying on cool grass with a wet cloth on my head. Shrugging this off, I stood up. Apparently I had been rather loud because both of them were now staring at me with disbelief. How long had I been out for?

The small little girl collided with me and gave me a hug (well my legs seeing as she was a few feet shorter than me) while saying, "Are you okay? You looked like you were going to die!" She had shiny shoulder length black hair with some of it in a cute little ponytail, deep optimistic brown eyes, and an orange and white checkered kimono on.

"I'm fine," I whisper as she releases me.

"How can a _human_ recover in less than a day after almost dying," the demon called Jaken muttered in a condescending tone. I just shrug; he didn't need to know.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm being rather rude. This is Master Jaken and I am Rin," the girl said happily. "Lord Sesshomaru saved you." I raised my eyebrows at this remembering clearly that I had saved myself with the help of the enchanted sword I had found, but I ignored this and returned my gaze onto the little eight year old (or at least she looks around eight…).

"I am Victoria Youngblood and I must thank you greatly for your hospitality," I bowed. The girl just smiled even wider. I stretch and find myself bandaged up and wearing my black kimono (which has cool silver vines going across it) that was in my knapsack. This reminds me… "Where are my supplies?" I asked Rin.

"I'll get it!" she said as she skipped off somewhere. With Rin gone, I was left with the grumpy toad.

We just glared at each other until he decided to speak up, "How did you end up getting chased by no less than a hundred demons?"

I sighed, "I am not sure." His eyebrow's rose but he said no more as Rin came back holding my bloodstained clothes and knapsack.

"Are you from where Lady Kagome lives?" she asks as she puts my stuff on the ground beside me.

"Who is Kagome?" I asked bewildered as I reached into my bloodstained jacket for my golden pocket watch.

"Lady Kagome is a miko (priestess) from a distant land called Tokyo who travels with Lord Sesshomaru's half-brother the half-demon Inuyasha," Rin answered matter-of-factly all in one breath. Hmm…so I guess I'm not the only time traveler about in Feudal Japan.

"I am from a land similar to the miko you speak of," I stated all cool and the total opposite I would have said if I wasn't in the Feudal Era.

"How did you obtain shards of the Shikon no Tama?" Jaken asked as he fumbled with his rather large staff with two heads on the top looking at the watch in my hand. I grinned broadly at his ignorance. He was really vain.

"These shards are not from the Sacred Jewel," I responded to the small demon as I placed the bag on my back. "Oh before I forget, here you go Rin-chan," I threw the girl a box of pocky. She caught it and stared at the bright box in awe. I began to walk away and was about to say my farewell to the pair when a figure came into view. Long silver hair like untouchable moonlight, the same pair of eyes the color of spun gold, two claw markings of purest magenta, deep purple crescent moon placed on the exact center of his head, pointed ears, and cold mask on his pale face; the Demon Lord was surely a magnificent and terrifying sight. He wore a detailed white kimono with red flowers decorating its tips, jet black chest armor with a yellow sash with flowing purple lines also placed around the tips, a large wooly-like fur draped on his right shoulder hiding his missing arm, and his deadly swords Tenseiga and Tokijin. What a wonderful first impression of Lord Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru-sama," I whispered and instinctively gave a bow.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken and Rin chanted and she ran up and gave the fearsome lord a friendly hug. How _cute_! He was turning into a softy. It took all my will power to not smirk at this loving scene.

I pulled the strap of my pack back onto shoulder and bowed to the dog demon while calmly reciting, "Arigatogozaimasu (Thank you very much)." With my gratitude given, I stepped out of the way of Sesshomaru as Rin released him. I took one step around them and found him in front of me again. Not a good sign.

"I cannot determine how a mere human could use the Tetsuaiga's full power. Would you please enlighten me?" he hissed into the darkness. Was he talking about the sword I had used to kill all of those pissed demons? And why are they all calling me a human because I am _clearly _not a human? Anyone with eyes could tell that much if I actually decided to show my wings. Oh wait did I forget to mention the fact that I had pure white wings that stretched almost sixteen feet wide. Well now you all know about me being a walking and flying freak show. At this comment almost let slip a fit of laughter from my lips but I settled with a knowing sneer.

"You should not judge people so quickly," I purred, "Tis not to be expected from the Western Lord." _Burn. _I dodged around him and tried to leave when something stopped me. I was being held in the air by my neck by none other than an annoyed looking Sesshomaru.

"You should think before you try to goad me human," he snarled and I saw his eyes flash red.

"Do not let looks cloud your judgment," I breathed as I pulled away from his strong hold with little effort on my part.

"Ignorant you are still remaining," he growled fiercely.

I let forth a cackle of mirth which rang around the silent forest. "I am not the ignorant one," I coaxed, "I also have no idea why I was able to wield that sword, I replied coolly. I sidestepped the annoyed demon and faced Rin to say, "Sayonara Rin-chan! Enjoy the pocky!" before leaving nothing more than a feather in my wake as I speed away on foot fast enough to not be followed. Luckily Sesshomaru did not follow but I had a bad feeling that this would not be the last time I would see him.

**More shall be explained in the next chapter!**

**R&R please!**

**~Maximum Vampire**


End file.
